


The Witch

by evilcupcake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: the Sheriff gets a shock of his life time.





	

The sheriff sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired face.

“So, you and Derek?” the sheriff asked. he didn’t have a problem with Derek, he was a good match for his son.

“yap.” Stiles popped his p.

“And how are you pregnant?” the sheriff asked.

“Well you see a witch put a spell on me and it wouldn’t have work but it was the full moon and…” stiles trailed off. The sheriff held his hand up not wanting his son to continue.

“I see. Well after I get over this shock I’m sure I’ll be happy. just wish you were a little older.” The sheriff gave him a small smile.

“I’m sorry dad.” Stiles hung his head.

“Don’t be, I’m just glad you came to me with this.” The sheriff said. “I mean I’m going to be a grandpa, I can’t be more happy then that time you told me you lost your tooth.”


End file.
